the Maelstrom of remnant databook info board
by setsunatama3
Summary: this is the official databook of my fanfiction the maelstrom of remnant look here for any info or updates
1. jutsu list

Justu list translation

(Sabaku Kyū): Sand Coffin

Using the sand he keeps stored in his Sand Gourd, immobilizes the target and captures them. Because the sand is naturally malleable, most of the target's usual methods for defence or escape become ineffective once they've been encased by by naruto in chapter seven

(Gokusa Maisō):Sand Burial Prison

Using chakra breaks open the earth and uses sand to pull a target up to two hundred metres underground; targets are dragged down so quickly that they cannot escape it. Because of the depth that they're buried at, targets are rendered unable to move even a

finger. Used by naruto in chapter seven

(Shinra Tensei):Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God

Shinra Tensei can only be used by those who can manipulate the five basic nature transformations. The user creates a "repulsive force" (斥力, sekiryoku), which pushes away everything in the vicinity. This repulsive force is most commonly created around the user as a defense, repelling nearby opponents or incoming ninjutsu; it can also be used to disperse ninjutsu that have already struck the user, such as Amaterasu. Alternatively, the repulsive force can be created away from the user, destroying whatever is at the designated location.

Shinra Tensei's strength and area of effect are determined by how much chakra is used. In its typical usage, it repels only within a few feet's distance and has enough force to destroy earthen constructs. Nagato, after cutting off control of his other Six Paths of Pain and channeling all his chakra to the Deva Path, performs a Shinra Tensei that is large enough and powerful enough to reduce Konohagakureto a deep crater; doing this shortens his life and afterward dulls the responsive of his Six Paths of its standard strength, opponents can resist Shinra Tensei by securing themselves to the ground: coating their feet with chakra to increase traction, digging in deeply enough to counter repulsion,or grouping together to minimize the repulsive force's influence.

After Shinra Tensei is performed, there is a brief cooldown period during which it and other Deva Path abilities cannot be used. At a minimum, this cooldown is five seconds. During large-scale uses, such as the one that destroyed Konoha, the cooldown takes several minutes.

(Banshō Ten'in):Heavenly Attraction of All Creation

Banshō Ten'in is a technique that manipulates attractive force (引力, inryoku) to pull matter towards the user at will. It has the same five second limit as the Shinra Tensei .It is possible to attract multiple targets at once, causing them to collide with each ability to manipulate attractive forces with this technique is granted by the Deva Path much like its counterpart Shinra Tensei

(Fūton: Daitoppa):Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

The user breathes wind from their mouth, blowing away whatever is in front of them. The technique itself is quite simple, but its power varies significantly depending on the user's skill and how strong they make the winds


	2. Character profile

**Character profile**

**Lysette Atratus**

**Lysette Atratus** is a character created by Mark Zhang that debuted in the "Regalia" Trailer

**Age **17

**Race:** Human

**Gender : **Female

**Appearance:**

Outfit

White, Black

**Accessories**

Feathered Heels, Hairtie

**Traits**

Complexion

Pale White

**Family **

* * *

Mother (note name yet to be determined)

Sister (note name yet to be determined)

Father (note name yet to be determined)

**Hair Color:**

* * *

Black, White

**Eye Color:**

* * *

Periwinkle

**Description**

* * *

Lysette is a woman of average height, pale skin, and periwinkle eyes. She wears the black portions of her hair tied neatly into a bun, with white bangs covering her ears, her right side, and pointing behind her, giving her an appearance akin to a swan.

She wears a black bolero top on her clavicle, above a white corset with double rows of silver buttons in the style of a 1700s soldier, over a white skirt with black trim. She wears black leggings, covered by shin and thigh plating, complete with white heels with feathered accessories that evoke a swan motif.

Her arms are covered in black mesh, white gloves, along with bracers on her forearms, and plating on her biceps.

Completing her outfit is a blade on her right arm and a shield on her left.

**Weapon**

* * *

Swans song (note officially he weapon does not have a name)

Her right arm is equipped with a hidden sword underneath a bracer, while the left arm mounts a kite shield. The sword generates Ice Dust, which is shaped via a slash or generates spikes through a stabbing motion

**Character profile**

**Simin Megistus**

Simin Megistus is a character created by Mark Zhang and the apparent leader of Team SLVR. He debuted in the Fanmade SLVR "Silver" Trailer

Characteristics

**Race**

Human

**Weapons**

Kore Kosmou

**Gender**

Male

**Age**

17

**Appearance**

Outfit

Grey, Black

**Accessories**

Jacket

**Traits**

Handedness

Right

**Complexion**

Pale White

**Hair Color**

Raspberry Red

**Eye Color**

Purple

**Semblance**

Yet to be determined

**Professional Status**

**Affiliation**

beacon

**Occupation**

Student

**Appearance**

* * *

Simin is a young man about as tall as an average White Fang Goon, with slightly tanned skin, deep purple eyes, and spiky raspberry-red hair, styled to the left and circling around his head so the back is pointed to his right. Curiously, his sideburns have a line of skin in the middle, leaving two diamond-shaped patches of hair under his ears.

His mouth is partially hidden by the large collar of his iconic jacket, mainly colored dark bluish-grey with thick black hemming on the collar, sleeve cuffs, bottom flaps, and the left side's outer edge, which is fastened by two silver cross clasps at the top and bottom to the right side. He also has most of his emblem, made from three black circles of various sizes in a larger ring like a moon marked with craters, covering the majority of its left side, as well as a small pocket on the lower right next to the opening near the front of his pants. There are additional light grey linear designs running down the sleeves from a circle around his shoulders, which is part of the weapon that is housed on his back, extending into additional smaller pieces of metal down his spine and wrapping over to his collarbones.

He also has light black jeans that go down into his pair of darker high boots, strapped with three buckles and colored the same grey as his jacket on the inside as well as the top of his actual shoes, with the rest of it colored brown and a different shade of grey under the soles.

**Personality**

* * *

Not much can be assumed of Simin's personality from his short time on screen, but he appears to be very carefree or positive, as he was first seen waiting for the White Fang to arrive by lazily reclining on his back, reaching up and trying to grab the moon above him. When inside, he messed with one of the Goons by moving a crate box around as if someone was in it, only to kick it over and trap him underneath before grinning at the rest of the soldiers. He was still seen smiling occasionally during the fight with them, especially if he had the upper hand, though he appeared to mainly be focused on winning the battle, and was even surprised when the "White Fang Sargent" broke through his ice sword, perhaps suggesting overconfidence in his abilities.

**Abilities and Powers**

* * *

Similar to his predecessor Brandon Charbonneau, Simin is shown to mainly be a melee fighter, as even without his weapons, he was seen performing a few kicks that could knock over large boxes onto others and even send a large opponent flying with a spinning roundhouse blow. In fact, he appears to be even more focused on close-combat in his fighting style given the fact he so far has no true long-range capabilities shown in his arsenal.

**Weapon**

* * *

Kore Kosmou

Syncronized Dust Projection Jacket

Simin's weapon of choice is a Synchronized Dust Projection Jacket (SDPJ) officially named Kore Kosmou according to the description of the "Silver" Trailer.

Worn as a regular jacket, the source of its power appears to be the circular rotating plate on its back containing four orb-like containers of Dust, which can spin around via unknown means and activate whichever orb is pointing upwards. When this happens, the lines down his sleeves turn the color of the Dust selected, and a weapon apparently connected with each Dust type appears in Simin's hand, either shaping itself to what is needed based on its own technology or under its user's power.

So far, the various forms shown are:

Ice Swords and Shield - Blue Dusy; used as Simin's go-to choice, he first activates one of the swords for his right hand, shaping it into a pointed snowflake-like design with a handguard and short blade. It is strong enough to deflect basic pistol shots, but when the White Fang used heavier rifle fire as he approached, Simin also summons a shield made of three hexagonal shapes that he held by his hand, which was capable of blocking the bullets as well as creating a shockwave that knocked the enemies down when he slammed it into the ground. Both weapons managed to deflect and knock back the swords and axes of his foes, and they could even withstand several attacks by the "Sargent"'s drill weapon, though it was seen breaking apart slightly with each attack until enough force was used to shatter them entirely. He used this Dust type again on the "Sargent", this time creating two swords to dual wield in a reverse grip that allowed him to perform more rapid strikes on his opponent, and when outside, he was able to channel Fire Dust through his sleeves and into the blades to create a field of mist to disappear in.

Fire Greatsword - Red Dust; after his ice weapons fail him, Simin quickly forms this to knock back the "Sargent" from his finishing hit. Appearing as a large glowing red-orange longsword, possible a claymore, with several curving pointed designs at the ends of its crossguard and down the sides of the blade, its size apparently requires Simin to use it with both hands, though despite its weight, he has no trouble deflecting the "Sargent"'s attacks with its apparent durability and swinging it around for more powerful blows, sweeping out his opponent's legs and slicing him across the back, even performing a series of aerial moves with it. He dismisses it after only a few seconds use, though he reforms it again later so he can throw the blade into the wall of the warehouse next to the "Sargent", where it suddenly glows dangerously bright before exploding, destroying the wall and propelling him forward into Simin's spinning kick.

Wind Lance - Green Dust; this may be seen as Simin's final move, as it was the weapon chosen when he performed his iconic "moon shot" to end the battle against the White Fang. First being formed as a spinning vortex of green winds that solidified into a large lance-like shape that still swirled around wildly even when in his hands - seen with a long grip, a large counterbalance on the end, and a few grooves down its length - he quickly threw it down on his enemies while he was still in the air, and upon hitting the ground, it expanded into a towering tornado that sucked up the soldiers caught in its pull and spun them around until it dissipated a moment later, leaving the unfortunate minions to fall back to Remnant. It is not known if he could make it last longer and use it as effectively as his other more solid weapons, or if he could be capable of summoning two like his ice blades for bigger results in battle.

The Kore Kosmou has one more slot of brown Dust ability has yet to be determined

Sembalence (note in trailers has none) will put up a poll with some options so please vote

**Character profile**

**Lycan Arcadia**

Lycan Arcadia is a character created by Mark Zhang and an apparent member of Team SLVR.

**Race**

Faunus

**Weapons**

Razorbolt

**Gender**

Male

**Age**

17

**Appearance**

**Outfit**

Yellow, White, Black, Red

**Accessories**

Chest Armor, Bracers, Fur Collar, Belts

**Traits**

Handedness

Right

**Complexion**

Pale White

**Hair Color**

Bleach Blonde

**Eye Color**

Golden

**Semblance**

Clone Sending

**Professional Status**

Affiliation

beacon

**Occupation**

Student

**appearance**

* * *

Lycan is a young man almost as tall as an average Beowulf with bleach blonde hair spiked upwards and slanted golden eyes that glow brightly when hurt or enraged due to his Semblance, though the most interesting feature is his sharpened Faunus wolf fangs seen when he grins. The first layer of clothing in his outfit seems to consist of a black bodysuit that goes from the white fur collar around his slightly-exposed pecs and neck down to his yellow-and-white converse shoes - marked by red lines around the soles with four indents at the toe like an animal's paw - and designed with lined areas of grey and black over his abdomen, sides, knees, and legs, though it leaves his muscled arms bare despite also having gloves of the same material. He also wears dark red shorts that have similar fur designs around the knees, with a grey belt around the waist holding a pouch in the back that apparently contains his Dust and a buckle with his personal emblem on it, a crescent shape with three claw-like marks going through it. The symbol is also seen in a larger size on the back of his armor, colored white with red dotted lines around the jagged edges and covering his shoulder blades, chest, forearms, and outer thighs.

**Personality**

* * *

Not much can be assumed of Lycan's personality from his short time on screen, but he was shown happily diving headfirst into combat, grinning as he engages the first round of Beowolves with a sense of bloodlust. He takes on a more serious expression when confronted with larger numbers of enemies and the Armor, and even becomes absolutely feral after getting struck by a Beowolf as he tears them apart, but he still smiles excitedly when he sees the stronger Grimm variants as if anticipating the challenge they should provide, and again when it turns out he has the upper hand in the fight with the mechanical warrior.

**Abilities and Powers**

* * *

Out of the rest of his teammates, Lycan seems to be the only one capable of taking on his opponents without relying on his personal means of defense so far. He starts off the fight by using a dropkick from the height of a building to knock out a Beowulf in a single blow and rolling off while in motion. He uses spinning midair kicks and punches to subdue them, and even performs a full backward suplex on a Grimm jumping right at him, knocking its head on the ground and kicking it away with apparent ease. Even when equipping himself with his knives, he can still manage to hit them back with only his fists and feet, even sending a "White Beowulf" into the air with his strength alone.

**Weapon**

* * *

Lycan's weapons of choice are Wrist Holstered Dagger Talons (WHDT) officially named Razorbolt according to the "Linen" Trailer's description.

In its inactive mode, these weapons take the form of bracers that match the color scheme consistent with the rest of Lycan's armor, wrapping around his forearms. When first used, it technically does not transform, merely supplies Lycan with one of its disposable knives, each of which follows the exact same design: A grey and black hilt with a red stripe, extending into an edged, zigzag blade that's primarily black with grey designs and outlined in his central light yellow, revolving from a grey bolt at the base to let it flip out to its full length. With these, he can throw them great distances, even spinning it behind him while barely looking at where it strikes, or it can provide him with a weapon in one or both of his hands, which he holds in a reverse "icepick grip" to slash and stab his enemies.

Once confronted with the stronger "White Beowulf", Lycan fully transformed Razorbolt into its claw mode, where four of his daggers extend from each bracer and places itself over his fingers. With these, he easily slices through the albino Grimm, his cutting power now multiplied exponentially as he makes his way through the waves of Beowolves and leaves deep gouges in their hides, even shredding them to pieces with one swipe. This form also provides more defense, since he can easily deflect their own claws and even the blades of the Armor. Against this metallic opponent, however, his attacks are less effective at damaging it, though, given enough force, they were shown to pierce through its face mask and damage the mechanics underneath. It can also be equipped with a cartridge of four different Dust types, with he uses in conjunction with his Semblance.

**Semblance**

* * *

Lycan's Semblance was confirmed in the video description to be "sending clones out". These clones are hazy, see-through copies of Lycan that are projected from his body in the same pose he is when creating them, where they can then independently move or mirror his own actions and provide additional attacks, though they only last for one hit, either from themselves or delivered by enemies. It is first displayed when Lycan is pinned between a support beam and the blades of the Armor when he sends a clone foot to kick it away and proceeds to use them at the moment of impact with his strikes, doubling the damage dealt with his opponent, then knocking it off balance and blocking against its blows. He can also utilize Dust with these clones, creating a rock copy to headbutt the android and stay as a platform for Lycan to jump off of, followed by a fire clone that kicked it downward and exploded once making contact, breaking through the ground. This power was last seen when a clone grabbed its creator by the hand and threw him downward to give an extra thrust in his final move.

**Character profile**

**Vella Moisia**

Vella Moisia is a character created by **Mark Zhang** and an apparent member of Team SLVR.

**Characteristics**

**Race**

Human

**Weapons**

Chatareus

**Gender**

Female

**Age**

17

**Appearance**

**Outfit**

Blue, Cyan, Black

**Accessories**

Hair Bow, Collar, and Ribbon, Fingerless Gloves

**Traits**

Handedness

Left

**Complexion**

Pale White

**Hair Color**

Viridian / Teal Green

**Eye Color**

Viridian / Turquoise Green

**Semblance**

Binding Glyphs

**Professional Status**

Affiliation

beacon

**Occupation**

Student

**Appearance**

* * *

Vella is a young woman with wide turquoise eyes framed by purple lashes and a similarly viridian ponytail held up by her blue bow and crossing hair clips. She wears a light grey blouse with vertical lines and a darker cyan design down the middle that has five golden buttons on each side. All of this is under an over jacket that is also grey and cyan with puffed sleeves and a black-and-blue sailor collar that shows her wavy emblem in purple in the back (which hides the magnetic circular disc that she attaches her weapon to when sheathed on her back) while the front ties into a ribbon under a metal clamp holding the jacket together. She also has grey finger- and backless gloves, and under her blouse is a black skirt with purple triangular designs similar to her collar that also alternate the colors of the circles in and out of her pattern. Under that are dark patterned stockings, showing off parts of her thighs that are uncovered by the black shorts she wears under the skirt, which go all the way into her black slippers.

**Personality**

* * *

Not much can be assumed of Vella's personality from her short time on screen, but she did display both positive and negative expressions during her preview, such as when she turned to her pursuers, the "Sword and Shield Droids", while smiling before it faded into a saddened frown after she took them in. She appears to be very focused during the battle, but she smirks when performing complex tricks that surprise opponents, like transforming her weapon into its bow form and getting an uppercut slice on her foe. Despite her determination and enjoyment during the fight, she appears depressed after it ends, glancing back and sighing in either relief or disappointment before moving on with her journey.

**Abilities and Powers**

* * *

Vella is shown to be extremely acrobatic and capable of various professional stunts, starting with her fall from the cliffs when she maneuvered herself through the air to battle the Droids, even using them as surfaces to run on or leap off of. On the ground, she exchanged a series of quick dodges, slashes, and kicks with her enemies, and later on in the fight, she knocked her weapon into the air from being stuck in the robot's body, performed a quadruple backflip, caught it with her legs, and was still in the air upside-down when firing her bow at the "Sword Droid" using only her feet, showing an incredible mastery with its aim and overall control of her body.

**weapon**

* * *

Vella's weapon of choice is a Bladed Compound Sniper Bow (BCSB) officially named Chatareus according to the "Virdian" Trailer's description.

in its inactive mode, it hangs on her back with its thick, grey limbs closed up into a rectangular shape and the ammo clip protruding from the right side. When her hand approaches it, though, it slightly opens to allow her to reach the black grip inside it. Once grasped, the lower half revolves downward on a black arc further inside the weapon and reveals a sharpened blade out of the edge, spiked with three triangular points along its length, and a small black barrel emerges from the front of the newly-formed rifle. The shots fired in this form are powerful enough to knock one of her attackers back while falling through the air, though they can still be blocked by the weapons of the Droids, so she uses her own blade for blocking blows and performing quick successive slashes that take on her iconic viridian color.

After getting knocked back, Chatareus undergoes another transformation where the top and bottom halves, now both sporting similar blades, fold out into a proper arcing bow shape with the main body in the center and the sniper barrel fully uncovered. A series of bright blue strings appear out of nowhere between the middle and ends of the limbs to the handled butt Vella holds in her right hand while she grips the black arc with her left, and she can pull back the stock to draw the next bullet back and fire it with extra speed adding to the gun mechanics in her weapon. The twofold bladed edges also help increase the range of her melee attacks, swiping at her enemies with one or both hands and swinging it with such force she could embed the end of the blade into the robot's chest.

**Semblance**

* * *

**Vella's Semblance was confirmed in the video description to be "binding glyphs". To use, she apparently needs to physically come in contact with something so she can create a glyph on or around it, and then she summons a second glyph around a part of her body like her hand or waist, causing the two to rapidly accelerate towards one another like the pull from opposite ends of a magnet. This allows a wide variety of uses, first seen when she slowed her fall off a long cliff by "binding" glyphs on the Sword Droid's back and around her wrist to land safely on the ground. After being thrown away by the Droids, she uses it to a far greater extent after reloading her bow with an ammunition clip inscribed with the design of her personal glyph, which she creates around it to apparently activate its effects. This allows her Semblance to summon one of her circles on what the bullets hit rather than what she physically touches on her own, so she manages to unexpectedly throw them off balance, repeatedly pull back her bowstring trigger for multiple quick shots, and slash through their metallic forms using the increase in speed and force provided.**

**Character profile**

**Ragora Cinarum **

Ragora Cinarum is a character created by Mark Zhang and an apparent member of Team SLVR.

**Characteristics**

**Race**

Human

**Weapons**

Hexentanz

**Gender**

Female

**Age**

17

**Appearance**

**Outfit**

Purple, White, Black

**Accessories**

Witch's hat with flower, Scarf, armband

**Traits**

Handedness

Left

**Complexion**

Pale White

**Hair Color**

Violet

**Eye Color**

Violet

**Semblance**

Familiar

**Appearance**

* * *

Ragora is a young woman with violet eyes with matching straight-cut fringe hair in a bob. Wearing a purple and black sweater that extends to her knees, it is emblazoned with a black, wavy sigil. She complements her outfit with a white armband and a white scarf that bears her symbol, along with gray leggings and white heeled boots. The sweater contains a pouch for ammunition mounted on a black belt and a hardpoint at the back to store Hexentanz.

**Personality**

* * *

Ragora is a stoic, snarky, cynical woman and is knowledgeable about common cliches, to the point where she would point out the obvious. That said, she is a calm, creative and analytical fighter, and maintains a good relationship with her team, besides her sarcastic complaints every time a situation proved to be inconvenient for her (in this case, being temporary exhaustion).

**Abilities and Powers**

* * *

Ragora fashions herself as a close to medium range combatant that relies on dealing high amounts of damage through her shotgun blasts, and the large powerful swings and wide sweeps of her glaive. She is creative enough to use the recoil as a means of propulsion, along with the butt of Hexentanz for an attack, indicating a creative know how on improvising methods of attack.

She relies on the reach of her glaive and her shotgun should she need to create some distance. Additionally, she appears to be skilled in the art of gun kata, landing quick, precise shots from different angles against enemies at close range. Given the weight of wielding a shotgun-glaive hybrid, she also possesses excellent upper-body strength and the necessary skill in using polearms in her advantage.

The fact that she was able to get the upper hand through the use of her Semblance and by countering Lysette's fighting style shows that she is analytical and pragmatic to some degree.

Her Aura levels are tough enough to survive getting frozen in ice, before dealing a self-inflicted wound from her familiar to break herself free. It is also plentiful enough to generate a very powerful final blow after being damaged by the above and having her familiar already summoned and blasting her opponent and herself with energy.

**Weapon**

* * *

Ragora's weapon of choice is an Arc Fire Shot Glaive (AFSG) officially named Hexentanz according to the "Regalia" Trailer's description.

In its inactive form, it serves as a shotgun fed by a black drum magazine. The blades of the glaive are mounted at the front, surrounding the barrel, which can serve to block attacks and deal damage.

During the transformation, the grip retracts back into the buttstock, while the drum feed swivels 90 degrees horizontally, along with the barrel and handguard connecting to the drum, before unfolding outwards into a glaive. This ensures that the weapon can still be fired even when transformed. The blade itself can be rotated 90 degrees outwards, lending the impression that a possible scythe mode can be utilized.

**Sembalence**

* * *

Ragora's Semblance was confirmed in the video description to be "familiar". Not much is required to summon it, which takes the form of a purple physical floating head sporting the horns of a ram and a jaw lined with jagged teeth. It can see and detect enemies in spite of a black and white sigil obscuring where its eyes should be, assuming it even has eyes at all. It appears to share a great bond with Ragora, and is semi-autonomous, if not fully operating on its own.

The familiar possesses tremendous speed, strength, and is capable of flight, to the point where it can act as a mount for Ragora. It also is intelligent enough to disarm and ram enemies and can fire purple energy blasts, even at her master to break her free. Additionally, it serves to maintain a numerical advantage should Ragora call for it. It also lends its power to Ragora, whereupon she can generate a final blow after using the familiar as a springboard, which generated purple explosions once the enemy falls to the ground on impact.

The familiar itself is friendly with all the other members, licking Simin akin to a puppy.

**Character profile**

**Brandon Charbonneau**

Brandon Charbonneau is a character created by Mark Zhang that debuted in the Fanmade "Charcoal" Trailer

**Characteristics**

**Race**

Human

**Weapons**

Magnum Opus

**Gender**

Male

**Age**

17

**Appearance**

**Outfit**

Black, Red, Grey

**Accessories**

Bowler Hat, Bow Tie

**Traits**

Handedness

Right

**Complexion**

Pale White

**Hair Color**

Black

**Eye Color**

Red

**Semblance**

Heatwave

**Professional Status**

Affiliation

beacon

**Appearance**

* * *

Brandon appears to be a young man around the age of an average Huntsmen-in-training, roughly about as tall as an adult male. He has a slightly tanned but still pale complexion, narrow red-orange eyes, and spiky dark grey hair under a lighter grey bowler hat with a fringe sticking out from the side. For the rest of his outfit, he wears a sleeveless black jacket with a popped collar, dark symbols down the back that reach around the front (including his personal pointed emblem right under his shoulders), and short coattails lined with red around the lower edges, held together by rectangular silver clamps down the middle and open around his chest. Underneath that is a bright red dress shirt with a black bow tie and buttons, the sleeves of which come out from his jacket's arm holes and are folded up to above his elbows, as his forearms and hands are completely covered by long black-and-grey gloves. He also has dark dress pants over his legs with a small grey magnetic plate around his left pocket where his weapon can be holstered, and wears sneakers of the same color scheme as the rest of his outfit.

**Personality**

* * *

Not much can be assumed of Brandon's personality from his short time on screen, but he appears to be very serious in the execution of his duties, having the same measured look on his face even while in the middle of fighting and handling his opponents with an almost professional sense. He seems to have a habit of closing his eyes to quickly concentrate in the middle of battle, and he was seen smiling smugly after cutting down the first "Stone Samurai" and readying his weapon for the rest of them, as if daring them to come at him. After the battle, he was coolly leaning against one of the bridge's pillars, patiently waiting for his ride out of the area.

**Abilities and Powers**

* * *

Brandon is shown to be a very close-combat fighter, preferring to battle opponents nearer to him rather than stay away and fire from a distance. With this style, he was shown to utilize a variety of moves usually involving his legs without needing to rely on his weapon except as a way to block blades, spinning and kicking foes around so they can help him take down their own allies with their bodies or get into position for his next attack even when his current opponents haven't even hit the ground yet. Along with his kicks capable of shattering a "Stone Samurai" with just his foot, Brandon is also adept at using his hands in conjunction with his legs, punching a "Jade Ninja" in the face and catching others' arms in his own grip so he can flip them around on their backs.

**weapon**

* * *

Brandon's weapon of choice is officially named Magnum Opus according to the description of the "Charcoal" Trailer.

In its original standard mode, Magnum Opus is a dark grey rectangular-shaped rifle with a blade attachment on the underside of the barrel, extending past the muzzle and curving downward, with Brandon's personal emblem above the grip. It fires bullets in single shots with enough force to shatter several blades held to its mouth, and Brandon, who wields the firearm in his right hand, is an expert marksman with it, able to shoot the tires from a truck passing beneath him as well as the foot on an approaching "Jade Ninja" and the two rifles used on him by distant gunmen. The rifle can still be used as a melee weapon, as the blade can parry and catch other swords in its shape, and it was even seen deflecting bullets off of it.

When transformed, the grip straightens out and extends its length slightly as the rest of the blade unfolds outwards while the barrel folds back and compacts into itself to become a handguard until he wields a full-length sword of his own, longer than his own arm and still possessing a curved shape neat the end. By pulling the trigger and firing the gun component to increase the speed and power of his swings, Brandon is able to cut through both the weapons and bodies of the "Stone Samurai" in just a few slices, even going through several of the artificial enemies in one spinning move.

**Semblance**

* * *

Brandon's Semblance was confirmed by Mark in the comments of his video to be "heating [what] he touches". Initially thought to be the effects of Dust, the ability was first seen after performing his aerial spin attack when the edge of his blade began to glow a bright orange before he rushed at one of the "Samurai", swinging it through the ground underneath and causing the stone to melt before cleaving his foe in half to the same effect, all without needing to use the gun function of his sword like he had been doing so during the fight.

With this power activated, Brandon's attacks are far more efficient at dispatching enemies, cutting through their forms with far more ease and even unleashing a slicing wave through the air that managed to destroy half a dozen of the artificial warriors rushing at him, with two in the back getting knocked away from the force. Upon reverting his sword back to its rifle mode, he causes the barrel itself to heat up and give the bullets more of an impact through their armored forms whereas before the shots merely knocked them away, even managing to blast through two of them in a row.

His final attack against the last wall of "Samurai" had him ready his attack, and a slow motion shot showed the air shimmer as if in a heat haze right before he struck, appearing behind them and timing his magazine reloading to perfectly coincide with each warrior suddenly falling apart, leaving them to disintegrate into ash


	3. interpretation of aura vs chakra

Do take note that I am posting this in the story and this is not a chapter. In fact, this is here to explain several concepts. That I will be implied in the next couple of chapters due to a small training arch.

interpretation of aura vs. chakra and the implications of both

To begin this discussion by going over the with what I am most familiar with chakra. In Naruto, they set some hard and fast rules that you have with the application and usage of chakra.

One's chakra pool is finite, and while it can grow, there are limits, and breaking those limits has severe consequences. It is ranging from pure chakra exhaustion to crippling injury or backlash and death.

Chakra, despite these limits, has many uses from the sealing arts. To applications in Nin, Tai, and Genjutsu. One of the most simple applications is water and tree walking — something I consider to be the same yet vastly different in application. Chakra can also enhance one's physical abilities.

Everyone has a chakra nature that is their given affinity. The element most natural for said person to use and each of the five elements has a weakness.

One can gain more use from their chakra by practicing chakra control exercises. Like water walking and tree climbing. And training

Bloodline limits that combine two or more elements to make up the sub-elements or grant the special user abilities.

The fifth rule is the one that I am going to ignore for the most part. My rules are going to be in regards to the sub-elements and use of them. Users of bloodlines that use the sub-elements will have an instinctive knowledge of how to use the Jutsu, a sub-element. By mixing the ratios of the sub-elements to make said Jutsu work. So with the time and practice, a person without a bloodline may learn how to use the sub-elements. It just takes time. How ever, bloodline limits like Shikotsumyaku can't be genetic modification

Aura, as it stands in RWBY, is the physical manifestation of one's soul. It also has a few rules.

Aura can be used to enhance the physical abilities of the user. It can also be used for self-defense and as a shield. Or for healing and slight Extrasensory perception.

While like chakra, one's pool of aura is limited, it can be increased through training. And most importantly, the depletion of one's aura does not mean a severe backlash or death will occur. It means that the individual in question is exposed and vulnerable to harm like any other person.

Semblance is a more tangible projection of one's manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to can lead to unrelated people gaining similar abilities. Semblance is the reflection of one's most genuine self.

Dust can be used to enhance a semblance with an element

So with these rules established, I see that aura while less established than chakra is no less powerful. Due in no small part to its flexibility. I also see aura's main focus in its use as a shield. So it brings in to focus one of the things I wish to do aura like chakra will have an element aspect to it. Aura will be composed of the five elements. So even if one has an affinity to one element, it is soo muddled by the other opposing elements, it goes unnoticed. And it is complicated to separate the elements. Thus why no one has done so. As in the fight against the Grimm and the use of dust, which already has an element. Endeavors to separate one's aura not worth it for most. But in fact, it is a grave misconception.

Unlike in naruto with the only enemy for the longest time just being man its self. Shinobi spent centuries figuring out new ways to kill each other. Thus they have discovered the hard and fast rules about chakra fast. While the application and use of chakra theory are ever-changing and evolving; The basic application has not it has been refined to an art form on how to kill people. As its one use for a majority of the shinobi era has been this singular function.

This also brings in my concept of how Ninshu works. In canon, it was used to form bonds between people. My interpretation of Ninshu is the communication of thoughts and experiences in their most pure form. It can also be used to share information.

So with that as the basis, Ninshu is and can be used to help others grow and experience things and communicate. And in the world of RWBY, huntsman has yet to discover an elemental affinity with aura as they were more worried about the Grimm. Did have not had the time to perfect such an ability. If there were people who did, it died with them.


	4. Chapter 4

div class="stackable mb-xs" style="margin-bottom: 0.25rem; color: #241e12; font-family: aktiv-grotesk, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"  
div class="sc-iwsKbI Rezww" style="align-items: flex-start; place-content: flex-start space-between; box-sizing: border-box; display: flex; flex-flow: row nowrap; -webkit-box-pack: justify; transition: all 300ms cubic-bezier(0.19, 1, 0.22, 1) 0s; padding: 0rem; margin: 0rem;"span class="sc-1di2uql-1 coocnO" style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 1.3125rem !important;" data-tag="post-title"an update in my life/span/div  
/div  
div class="sc-1di2uql-0 Pjwq sc-1sp3zau-0 kvIAEs" style="white-space: pre-line; line-height: 1.5; font-size: 16px; color: #241e12; font-family: aktiv-grotesk, sans-serif;" data-tag="post-content"  
p style="margin: 10px 0px !important; font-size: 1rem; line-height: 1.5;"So just lost the job I hate. Good news is i also got the new job./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px !important; font-size: 1rem; line-height: 1.5;"So for context i work at a nursing home and as a cook. And we have to manage the dietary needs of our residents. And as you know, i have been having issues with my boss. So the final reason they used for my termination is that i "endangered the residents by not checking their substitution spreadsheet for special diets." to explain i have been working there for over five years. And have learned much of what the special dietary needs of residents are. We only had 2 mechanical soft diets. And the meal in question was a chicken sandwich and fries. So for that diet, all that was needed was to grind the meat for the meal as they could handle the fries. my bosses boss however did not think that they could have it. i disagreed as we have given them fries all the time. my only mistake was giving them grapes for dessert as we always have. but to be fair they have had them in the past and have been able to eat grapes in the past with no though to be safe they shoud not have been given them. but anyways what does all this mean. well i start my new job sooner than expected and have more time to work on this fic./p  
/div  
p style="margin: 10px 0px !important; font-size: 1rem; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px !important; font-size: 1rem; line-height: 1.5;"don't forget to check out my twitter for updates and preveiws of the next chapter. TLDR; got fired for a bs reasons from the job i used to love but now hate but jokes on them cause i got a new one already. and get more time to work on this fic/p 


End file.
